Cindy Lou Who
Cindy Lou Who is a sweet, lovely and beautiful young girl from Dr. Seuss's storybook How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and the 2000 film, appearing as the tritagonist. She is a two-year-old Who girl who lives in Whoville and plays a pivotal role in the story. In 1966, she was played and voiced by June Foray and in 2000, she was played by Taylor Momsen in the live-action movie of the same name. 1966 film In the original book and the animated adaptation, Cindy Lou Who gets out of bed to go get a drink of water when she finds The Grinch, disguised as Santa Claus, stuffing her family's Christmas tree up the chimney. Mistaking him for Santa, she innocently asks him why he's taking the tree. The Grinch, sensing innocence in the young girl, covers up his theft by fibbing to her, saying that there is a broken light on the tree and that he is taking it to "his workshop" to fix the problem and then return it on Christmas Day when she wakes up. The Grinch gets her drink and sends her back to bed, showing the only legitimate kindness he has in his tiny heart. Notably, though this is her only real scene in the original book, Cindy Lou gets a bit more screen time in the animated adaptation. 2000 Film In the 2000 film version, Cindy Lou is at best eight to ten years old and knows of the Grinch early on in the story thanks to her doing some investigative reporting (her father, never shown in the book or the TV special, is a mailman who occasionally delivers the papers as well). Unlike the rest of the Whos, Cindy believes that there is some good in The Grinch. Augustus May Who, the Mayor of Whoville, angrily accuses her of robbing everyone when the Whos awake to their homes being ransacked. However, her name is cleared shortly and she later helps the Grinch return every item back to the Whos after sneaking aboard his sleigh. In the last scene, she welcomes the Grinch and Max to her family. Gallery in 1966 Cindy Lou Who 2.jpg|Cindy Lou in the beginning of the story Cindy and Max.jpg|Cindy pats Max after giving him a roast feast The Grinch and Cindy.jpg|Cindy get pats by The Grinch Cindy Lou Who 3.jpg Cindy Lou Who 13.jpg|Cindy Lou Who Cindy Lou Who 14.jpg|Cindy and the grinch Cindy Lou Who 15.jpg Cindy Lou Who 16.jpg|Cindy Lou Who met the Santa Grinch Gallery in 2000 Cindy Lou Who 4.jpg Cindy Lou Who.jpg|Cindy and Max Cindy Lou Who 5.jpg|"Are you alright?!" Cindy Lou Who 6.jpg|Cindy smiles Cindy Lou Who 7.jpg Cindy Lou Who 8.jpg Cindy Lou Who 9.jpg Cindy Lou Who 10.jpg|"I came to see you. No one should be alone on Christmas" talking to The Grinch while she's at the sled Cindy Lou Who 11.jpg Cindy Lou Who 17.jpg|Cindy Lou Who and the grinch Cindy Lou Who 18.jpg Cindy Lou Who 19.jpg Cindy Lou Who 20.jpg|Cindy Lou Who and her father, Lou Lou Who Cindy Lou Who 21.jpg|Cindy Lou Who singing Christmas, Why can't I Find You? Cindy Lou Who 22.jpg|Cindy Lou Who kiss the grinch on the cheek Cindy Lou Who 24.jpg Cindy Lou Who 23.jpg Cindy smiles.jpg|Cindy Lou smiles at The Grinch Trivia *She was the only Who who wasn't afraid and don't hate the Grinch. She just know that The Grinch is so sweet and need a friend *Cindy Lou had some similar from The Grinch like both don't have a friend, both have parents (expect The Grinch was adopted) and both realize the true meaning of Christmas at the end. *Cindy Lou is almost look Vanellope von Schweetz like her hair style and outfit like the princess dress which it's just dress in live action. *Cindy Lou was afraid The Grinch at first until she realize that he got a dark past and trying to help him by becoming his friend and the true meaning of friendship include Christmas. *She was the first heroine (in Dr. Seuss movies) who gives the protagonist a kiss on the cheek at the end for bringing Christmas back, the second was Audrey for getting the tree. *She was the only person who help The Grinch for being good who she remind us like Jim Hawkins (Jim to Silver), Kiara (Kiara to Kovu), Aurora (Aurora to Maleficent) and Belle (Belle to The Beast). Category:Kid Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Heroines Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Pacifists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Siblings Category:Tritagonists Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Minor Heroes Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Supporters Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Multiple Nurturer Category:Brave Heroes Category:Optimists